New Years Eve
by lalarandoms
Summary: Imagine your OTP at a New Year's Eve party. Before the countdown starts, Person A goes to get drinks. While doing this, Person A runs into someone (an ex or a friend) and they catch up. Person A ends the conversation because they need to get back to Person B. As the countdown starts, A still cannot find B, and they start to panic until they see Person B seconds before the New Year.


**Prompt:** Imagine your OTP at a New Year's Eve party. Before the countdown starts, Person A goes to get drinks. While doing this, Person A runs into someone (an ex or a friend) and they catch up. Person A ends the conversation because they need to get back to Person B. As the countdown starts, A still cannot find B, and they start to panic until they see Person B seconds before the New Year. They get to Person B just in time to give them a New Year's kiss.

I do not own any rights to the show. Reviews welcome and encouraged.

* * *

 _'Hey babe, I am going to meet up with an old friend from back home after I finish this paper work. She's leaving tomorrow afternoon, and I would like to catch up with her."_

Disappointment was written all over her face. It was the first New Years Eve they would be spending together since they had gotten back together. Their relationship was rocky, unstable and unhealthy at first. All the pushing and pulling away she was doing to the blonde was hurting her, triggering her in a sort of way. Coming to terms with her feelings was a very long and difficult process, in the end love trumped fear. She couldn't picture herself without the blonde, and she didn't want to. And now finally after the last few years of angst that filled them, they were finally together with no complications. With no added bullshit. She was hers.

 _'But what about the party? Carisi is expecting us both to be there, together."_ She messaged back.

Her phone vibrated in her hand, she was amazed at Amanda's quick texting ability. She punched her pass code in and clicked on her messages icon that had the little read 1 flashing on top of it.

 _'I won't be staying out long. I will be there before the countdown, I promise.'_

Unconsciously she bit her bottom lip as she stared at the screen, feeling the disappointment fall deep into her heart. Not wanting to admit that she had hope to walk into Carisi's party with the blonde next to her, holding her hand while the other one held the bottle of champagne. She even picked out the perfect outfit for it and brand new red panties to wear. It was said that wearing new red underwear into the new year would bring good luck.

She sighed in frustration and hurt as she began to text back her reply.

 _'Okay. Have fun, be safe.'_

Amanda sat at a corner booth with a cold bottle of beer in hand waiting patiently for her friend to arrive. The bar started to become fuller and as the crowd began to come in with hopes to find empty tables. Her eyes glanced through the crowd in hopes she would catch her friend walking in, but all that was in front of her were unfamiliar faces and bodies beginning to pile up on top of each other. DJ Maxwell began his work with throwing in some heavy techno beats to get the new year party started, and the bodies hit the dance floor. Amanda couldn't help but move her body to the beat of the music that she admittedly enjoyed. Closing her eyes and taking a swig of the beer she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

She turned to face whoever had tapped her shoulder, thinking it was the shot girt that was about to ask if she was interested in another shot of tequila that she had on her tray.

'Oh my god!' she said with excitement as she scooted out of the booth.

Her arms wrapped tightly around the neck of the brunette woman who had her arms wrapped around the blondes' waist. They pulled back but their hands still held the other as they each took a good look at each other.

'Rollins, you have not changed one bit. Still wearing those damn suits.' The brunette teased.

'And what change my signature look? You haven't changed yourself, darling.' Amanda's southern drawl came out exaggeratedly and bolder than usual.

'Bless Mama' for her good genes.'

Amanda chuckled at the comment and nodded her head. 'Have a seat, let me get you something to drink. Wine?'

'Sure, thank you!'

Returning to the table with their drinks in each of her hands, she couldn't help but laugh at her old friend flirting with some random guy who was all dressed up in a business suit. Taylor politely dismissed the older gentleman as her blonde friend slid on to the other side of the booth.

'Did you get his number?' Amanda asked, her eyebrow raised high with a snarky smile spread across her face.

'Of course,' Taylor admitted with no hesitation as she wrapped her fingers around the half-filled wine glass. She took a nice smooth sip of the gold liquid, allowing her taste buds to enjoy its sweet flavor. 'I've missed you.' She whispered.

Amanda smiled back at her friend before taking a quick swig of her cold beer. 'I've missed you too.'

'How's New York treating you?' Taylor asked.

'Hot and cold, but good.' Amanda replied as she began to tear the label of the beer bottle.

'Rumor has it you got yourself a lady.'

Amanda's eyes lifted to meet the green eyes staring back at her, eyebrow raised in question waiting for an answer. 'Who said that?'

'Oh, you know how it is Mandy, everyone knows everyone's business down in Georgia.'

The blonde signed deeply chuckling to herself as she returned to her half-torn label from her beer bottle. 'Mother.' She mumbled.

Taylor laughed and nodded her head. 'You know how she is, quite a mouth on her.' She set her wine glass to the side before she leaned into the table trying to get the blondes attention. 'Tell me about her.' She demanded softly catching the attention of her friend, blue eyes locking with her green eyes. A smile for comfort.

Olivia paced around the penthouse hotel room that Carisi rented out for his NYE party, she couldn't stop looking at her cellphone waiting for a text message from Amanda. The clock was ticking closer the midnight and she was starting to get worried. Her tracks were stopped by the party host.

'Everything okay?' Sonny asked placing his hand on his boss's arm.

Olivia forced herself to smile at the tall blue eyed man that was standing in front of her. 'Uh yeah, just checking out the penthouse. It's lovely Carisi.'

Sonny beamed in appreciation. 'Thanks! Is Amanda on her way? It's close to midnight and I would like her to be here. She did tell you she was coming, right?'

Olivia nodded. 'Yea she did but you know how it is in the city during this time.'

'Yeah. If you hear anything let me know, okay?'

Olivia nodded as Sonny walked past her. She started to become annoyed with the loud music and drunk people around her. Her nerves began to increase, the unsettling feeling in her stomach was starting to creep up on her. She needed air.

The cold winter air assaulted her face. She walked down the downtown streets of her city, walking past each bar in hopes to catch the blonde outside having a smoke since it would be impossible to find her inside each bar. She walks past couples who were walking hand in hand, some stumbling over themselves but still holding on to their lover. The tears she tried to hold back throughout the night were starting to make their debut. People rushed towards the nearest bar as the countdown was soon to start.

She was alone.

Alone walking down, the snowy streets of New York City. She could hear the countdown begin as she stood in the middle of the empty street not far from time square. She watched in sadness as the countdown began, hearing the crowd from the main street of time square count along as the ball dropped.

10

Alone.

9

Warm tears fell down her rosy cheeks, blurry vision made it difficult to see the ball drop.

8

7

6

5

4

3

'Olivia!' she turned quickly to see the petite blonde run towards her.

2

Standing in front of her, out of breath, her blue eyes staring right into her teary brown eyes. The burning sensation was the blondes touch when she placed her hand on the side of her cheek and her other at the back of her neck.

1

The earth stood still, it was quiet around them regardless of the fireworks exploding and the crowd cheering loudly. Their faces inches away from one another, their eyes staring deep into one another. Their breathing becoming heavy, Olivia captures her lover's lips. Amanda leans forward accepting the kiss, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck. Olivia grabbed her hips and gently pulled their bodies together, and she bites her lip eagerly. There was heat between them, radiating, making them glow as she pressed her lips onto hers. For a moment, Olivia's brain shut down, and the pure ecstasy of their shape shifting mouths swirling and puckering with each delicious smack of escaping air overcame her entire body. The blonde's arms squeezed the brunette's head against hers, her fingers tracing their way through Olivia's hair while the brunette explored her godly petite curves.

Amanda's hand instinctively met the side of the brunette's cheek while the other tightly gripped onto the brunette's locks, slowly urging her lovers' lips harder against hers. It was as if every ounce of her wanted Olivia's lips on hers, to feel her hands trace the contour of her body. They pull away ever so slightly to breathe, trying not to show just how vulnerable each of them were, their gaze moved from each other eyes to their lips and once more Olivia's lips were against the blonde's. Each intake of breath was another reminder of what was really happening, their scent, the way their hands tangled onto each other, pressing their lips together, gently parting them and slowly allowing their tongue to explore the other with a more urgent pace – tongues dancing together.

The blonde shivered as she felt her lover's hand caress up her back, while the other one kept a tight grip on her hip; she groans loud and erotic vibrating against her lover's lips, echoing into her lover's mouth when she felt her blonde locks in a tight grip. Olivia forced the little blonde closer to her leaving no room for air.

Hesitant to break their kiss, but knowing they were each in much need of air, they pull apart not allowing their eyes to break their lock. Her bright blue eyes turned dark blue, and her lover's turned to almost black, it was pure ecstasy. Their foreheads never leaving each others and their breathing didn't seem to slow down, their eyes remain locked into their gaze. Olivia swallowed hard as she felt her heart beat become harder and faster, her chest dramatically going up and down. Refusing to let go of the blonde in front of her, who was also struggling to gasp for air but never letting go of her brunette lover.

'Happy New Year.'


End file.
